


Pokemon Nova Reset: First Journey

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Pokemon Nova Reset [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ashley Oak, Atlas Hope, Chloe Belrose, Damien Belrose, Daniel Berlitz, OC, Other, Paige Isabella Berlitz, pkmn fankids, pokemon fankids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5-chaptered fic of my Pokemon Fankids going off on their journey in the Pokemon World</p><p>Ashley Oak, Damien Belrose, Chloe Belrose, Berlitz Siblings, Atlas Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashley's First Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Ashley sets off on her first solo journey
> 
> [Read More About Ashley Oak Here](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com/post/137925860007/ashley-oak) || [Pokemon Nova Reset Tumblr](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com)

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Ashley's First Journey**

 

** **

 

**~oOo~**

The early sunlight sifted into the dark room and etched its way over to the side of the bed. A young girl shifted under her blankets, her face scrunched up distastefully as her eyes could feel the glare of daylight in her room.

 

A small yellow rodent shimmied herself, stretching from her long slumber and noticed that her trainer was still fast asleep. The creature gave herself one last jolt to waken her entire body before she climbed on top of her trainer.

 

 

“Pikachu!” The creature yelled.

 

“Ugh… You’re too _loud_ , Pikachu…” The girl grumbled. Pikachu jumped and gnawed on the comforter; anything to get her trainer up and out of bed.

 

“Pika pika!! Pikachu!!”

 

“Alright already! I’m up!” She yelled. Pikachu managed to hop off the bed before she was flung to the side with the blanket. The girl furiously rubbed her eyes, setting one foot down onto the shag carpet flooring slowly. Suddenly, a soft knock erupted in her room. She turned towards the source of the sound and called out.

 

“Come in!”

 

The door squeaked open and there stood Gary, donned in a white lab coat and black spectacles.

 

“Hey, Ashy-girl. You excited for your big day today?” He asked, his hand still on the door handle.

 

She shrugged. “I suppose… Though ask me that again in about two hours, I haven’t quite properly woken up yet.” A yawn escaped her lips.

 

He gave out a haughty laugh. “You sound just like your mom when you say that.”

 

“Is mom here? Or is she still in Cerulean?”

 

“She said she’s still going to be in Cerulean. There’s been an influx of challengers this week and your aunts have been stressed trying to get one of their underwater ballet shows ready…” Gary paused and took his glasses off, safely pocketing them into his lab coat before he continued speaking to his daughter.

 

“Your mom did say she’ll video call before you leave on your journey though. Around noon or so. Oh! And Ashley, before I forget, I’ve already made some pancakes downstairs. Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll do them later. And remember to meet me at the lab for your pokedex and whatnot.” He added.

 

“No worries dad, I won’t forget. It _is_ my big day after all.” She smirked. Ashley picked Pikachu up and quickly kissed her father good-morning before he left to go to his lab. After the door had closed, she headed towards her closet and browsed around every article of clothes to wear. Pikachu, who was now resting on Ashley’s shoulder, her ears twitched with electricity as the yellow mouse rested her eyes.

 

“What about this one, Pikachu?” Ashley asked as he held up a form fitting dark red t-shirt. A picture of a minimalist flower was embroidered in gold down at the corner of the front of the shirt, reaching up towards the center. The flower casted off even more swirls of gold around it.

 

“Pika!” The Pokemon nodded as her small fingers pointed to the shirt.

 

Ashley chuckled before she placed the shirt on the bed. She made her way back over to the closet and picked out a pair of white sport shorts. The young girl knelt down and reached inside the cubby hole in her closet. Her slender fingers grabbed hold of a peculiar gold box with blue and green jewels adorned on it like a garden of flowers. Ashley opened up the box and pushed aside a few trinkets and clips with her fingers. Pikachu wagged her tail as she watched her trainer search for something she knew was probably important.

 

“There we go,” Ashley whispered. She took out a Starmie-patterned clip with a dark purple base. Ashley held the sides of her bangs up with her fingers as she carefully slid the clip into her hair.

 

“Pika pika.” Pikachu held her tiny thumb up towards Ashley, indicating that she thought it looked pretty good.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Ashley and Pikachu headed downstairs and was greeted by a generous smell that came from the kitchen. Both their stomachs grumbled and quickly reached the other room where their breakfast awaits.

 

The kitchen was mundane. It wasn’t anything fancy save for a few marble counters and a stainless steel fridge. The dirty dishes from, what Ashley assumed, her father’s and great-grandfather’s breakfast was still in the sink; suds traced around the shape of the dish, and the sticky residue of maple syrup glistened under the shallow waters.

 

A plate of pancakes was on the countertop; maple syrup and Pikachu’s breakfast next to it.

 

“Let’s dig in while we can,” Ashley said. She pulled the bar stool from under the counter and made herself comfortable. Pikachu hopped off from Ashley’s shoulder and sat down in front of her own bowl. Her tiny yellow paws began plucking the pellets and tossing them into her mouth.

 

While Pikachu was enjoying her breakfast, Ashley had already poured a generous amount of maple syrup onto her pancakes. She could smell the faint warmth from the pancakes and was anticipating their fluffiness.

 

It was about twenty minutes until both trainer and Pokemon had finished their delicious meals. Ashley placed her’s and Pikachu’s dishes in the sink and left them as is, remembering her father’s words about doing them later. Ashley idly fiddled with the clip that was in her hair whilst checking up on the time. Suddenly, a light ringing erupted from the video phone located in the next room. The girl wiped her hands off on one of the hand towels and went into the living room, Pikachu following closely behind her.

 

_Click._

 

“Hey, mom.” Ashley sat down on one of the cushioned seats against the wall.

 

“Hey, Ashley! I’m sorry I couldn’t see you off on your journey in person.” Misty’s warm eyes stared lovingly at her daughter. Her once fiery red hair pale in complexion, probably from old age. Ashley could see the blonde strands in her mother's’ hair dominate the orange and reds.

 

“It’s fine, mom. I know how busy you are with the gym and everything, don’t worry about it.” Ashley replied.

 

“I see that you’re wearing the Starmie clip I got you for your tenth birthday,” Misty smirked. Faint wrinkles could be seen at the corners of her eyes.

 

Ashley shrugged, looking down at her socks. “My bangs were getting in the way so I figured I’d clip them…” Her face flushed from embarrassment.

 

Misty let out a chuckle at her daughter’s obvious behaviour.

 

“W-what?” The younger girl snapped, her face still completely red from her mother’s previous comment.

 

“Nothing, nothing. Anyways, I need to go. I got a challenger in about three minutes. Good luck on your journey, Ashley. And be safe…” Misty paused and smiled at her daughter. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mom. And I hope you beat that challenger,” Ashley cocked a knowing smile. She knew no challenger would be able to beat Kanto’s toughest water-type gym leader. Misty laughed yet again before the screen turned completely black. She placed the phone back onto the receiver and ushered Pikachu back up onto her shoulder.

 

“C’mon Pikachu. Let’s get that pokedex from dad and start our journey.”

 

“Pii! Pika pikachu!”

 

**~oOo~**

 

With her backpack snugged on top of her back, and Pikachu resuming her position on Ashley’s shoulder, the two of them left their house and made their way over to the lab. Her red hiking boots caused the dirt under her to stir and waft upwards as she walked, but Ashley didn’t seem to even notice or mind.

 

“I can’t wait to start my Elite Four goal,” Ashley commented, breaking the silence. She felt her Pikachu nod in agreement.

 

“Pika pi!”

 

“We’re going to become super strong and invincible when we become an Elite Four!”

 

“Pi!!”

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the famous laboratory in Pallet Town. The large plot of land with generic white picket fences stretched in acres and acres. Many Pokemon roamed freely within the fence, playing, training, and even relaxing under the warm sun. Ashley and Pikachu entered through the front entrance and was quickly greeted by her father’s and great-grandfather’s lab assistants.

 

“Morning, Ms. Oak.”

 

“Congratulations on the start of your Pokemon journey, Ms. Oak.”

 

“Your father’s in the back.”

 

“Good luck on your journey!”

 

Ashley thanked each and every one of the assistants there and promptly made her way over to where her father was.

 

All the shelves and tables were kept in a neat and orderly file as she watched the assistants run to and fro. Papers sticking out of their folders, and pens stuck behind their ears. Ashley silently laughed, thinking that being a researcher must be incredibly stressful. Once she reached her desired designation, she set her backpack down and carefully walked towards her father; who was currently slumped over his table and snoring quite loudly.

 

“Dad!” She said loudly, but still quiet enough to not disturb the busy workers in the lab.

 

Gary, upon hearing his daughter’s voice, jumped up from his seat. An incredibly loud and painful thump could be heard under the table, and Gary’s face twisted into an unfavourable pain as he slouched; cupping his banged knee with his hands.

 

“Dad, you alright?” Ashley asked, worried but still highly amused.

 

“Peachy,” he replied. His voice cracked an octave higher than usual. Gary pushed his chair back and stood up, keeping one hand on his desk for support while his bruised knee took time to heal. He hobbled around the table, clearing his throat.

 

“Alright Ashley, since you’re here already… I’ll give you your pokedex as soon as my knee stops throbbing in pain.” He started. Ashley was about to reply when she noticed her father’s eyesight wasn’t on her, but behind her. The girl turned around and saw a very familiar man with the same obsidian black hair as hers near the doorway of her father’s work area.

 

“I heard Gary screaming and came as fast as I could!”

 

Gary clicked his tongue. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what brings you here, Ash? I thought you were away in another region trying to become the Champion?”

 

Ash, who stepped closer to the two, bellowed. “Nah, that’s still the plan. I’m just rejuvenating here in Pallet before I leave. But I did hear Ashley’s going to be heading off on her own solo journey today and figured I’d come by and visit.”

 

 

“Hey, Uncle Ash.” Ashley greeted.

 

“You can call me ‘dad’ too, you know. I am technically your father too.” He joked, petting Ashley and her Pikachu on the head.

 

“I know, but it feels weird to call you ‘dad’... No offense.” She replied indifferently.

 

“Nah, none taken. And I suppose it makes sense, I mean, you _do_ have Gary as a father, ha ha.”

 

“Hey!” Gary’s brows knitted together as his eyes squinted towards Ash. The other man merely held his hands up in defence before he looked around the room.

 

“Where’s Misty?” Ash asked.

 

“Mom said she’s still busy with all the other challengers at her gym. And aunt Daisy, Lily, and Violet are all busy with their underwater ballet show.” Ashley answered.

 

“That makes sense… The gym leaders here in Kanto have suddenly improved their quota of won challenges by fifteen percent over the past two years.” Ash’s finger gently rubbed the stubble down along his chin as he thought about it more. Ashley watched her god-father for a few more seconds before she noticed that his Pikachu wasn’t with him.

 

“Where’s Pikachu?” She asked.

 

“Hm?” Ash promptly looked down at her before he had a brief epiphany. “Oh! Pikachu’s just busy catching up with some of my Pokemon out in the fields. We can head out after you get your pokedex.”

 

Ashley nodded, a small smile graced itself upon her face. With that being said, Gary, who had already felt better, held out a pokedex, a standard red pokedex with a blue bulb at the corner. It resembled the one Ash and Gary had used back in their prime. Except instead of just a pure red coating, there was one yellow thunderbolt on the middle of the lid. Ashley’s finger felt the picture and looked up at her father.

 

“Turn it over,” Gary gestured.

 

Once the device was turned over, Ashley saw the golden cursives that were written on the other side. Her eyes glanced at each and every word inscribed there. She felt the tears prick her eyes and she quickly closed her pokedex back up. Ashley stretched her arms around her father and blissfully thanked him. The words had said:

 

_Ashley, no matter where you are, you will always be in our hearts. -Mom and Dad_

 

 

“Thank you so much, dad!”

 

Gary wrapped an arm around his daughter, tightening the hug while his other hand rested on Ashley’s head.

 

“Anything for you, Ashy-girl.”

 

Ash, who was witnessing a touching familial event, crooked a smile before he joined in on the group hug, laughing away when Gary told him to buzz off.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“You sure you got everything, Ashy-girl?”

 

Ashley, for the upteenth time, nodded her head and groaned while her father continued to fuss about; just seconds before she was supposed to set off on her journey. Ash continued to bellow as he watched his old rival and childhood friend become the nagging parent - reminding him of his own mother.

 

“I got everything I need, dad. Don’t worry about it.” Ashley retorted.

 

“I know, I know…” Gary paused, brushing his greying bangs back. “I just wanted to know if my daughter is prepared to go off into the Pokemon world alone.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I _won’t_ be alone, dad. I have Pikachu with me. And soon I’ll have my own team to protect me. I’m Ashley motherfucking Oak afterall!”

 

Both Gary and Ash stared at Ashley, who seemed to have taken Gary’s infamous old title.

 

“Oh my Arceus,” Ash groaned. And it was Gary’s turn to burst out into laughter.

 

“ _That’s_ my girl!” Gary boasted, ruffling up Ashley’s hair.

 

“D-aad!” Ashley huffed, swatting her father’s hand away from her head. With her fingers, she combed through her hair, making sure it was neat and tidy. Both her’s and her god-father’s Pikachu helped Ashley with putting her clip back into her hair.

 

After Ashley and Pikachu got reacquainted with Ash’s Pikachu and Pokemon, Ashley figured it was best to head out while the sun was still out. She said her ‘goodbye’’s to both her father and god-father; even after the former continued to remind her about every other details about the Pokemon world.

 

“I’ll make sure to call when I make it to the next city, dad. I’ll also call mom in Cerulean if she’s still there.” Said Ashley. Her backpack rested nicely against her back, and Pikachu nestled closely on top of Ashley’s shoulder. Gary, who was fiddling with his reading glasses, nodded and gave his daughter a small wave.

 

“You’ll be great, Ashley.” Ash and his Pikachu held out a thumbs up towards the girl.

 

“Thanks. Bye!” With that, Ashley left the vicinity of the Pokemon lab and trekked the country’s hills. The sun gleamed down on her and her Pikachu, Rattata’s and Pidgey’s poked their heads out as they watched a new aspiring trainer march towards the first stepping stone of their goal.

 


	2. Damien's First Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Damien sets off on his first solo journey
> 
> [Read More About Damien Belrose Here](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com/post/137927808012/damien-alec-belrose) || [Pokemon Nova Reset Tumblr](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com)

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Damien's First Journey**

** **

**~oOo~**

“Damien! It’s not fair that you get to go on an adventure by yourself!”

 

“Why can’t we go with you?”

 

 

The two youngest complained as they tugged and pulled on their older brother’s shirt. Damien groaned, a smile tweaked at his lips as he rubbed their heads.

 

“I’m seventeen now, I can start my solo journey through Hoenn. And you two are still too young: Adrien, you’re only ten, and Mason, you’re eight. You both will have your chance to go on adventures by yourself when you’re my age.” Damien explained.

 

Mason crossed his arms in front of him. “Why can’t you take us with you though?”

 

“Because, you both will be all over the place to the point where I’ll get sick with worry about where you two are. I may be seventeen, but I don’t think I’m responsible enough to look after _two_ kids.”

 

The boy stuck his tongue out but smiled up at his eldest brother.

 

“Kids, come on, leave your brother alone. He needs to finish packing before he goes off.” Their mother ushered both her sons out while ignoring their insistent complaints. Once the two youngest left the room, they had gone off and played with something else. May went back into Damien’s room and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You sure you don’t need anything else?” She asked calmly. Her voice soothed the unnoticed nerves that raced inside of Damien.

 

He shook his head. “I should be fine, mom. I’ve packed all the necessities that I need here. And if I ever need to get any more, I can always find some at the nearest Poke Mart or Poke Center.”

 

“You’re growing up so fast…” May muttered, her eyes slightly teary. Damien turned his head and watched as his mother tried to dry her eyes by fanning them with her hands. He flashed a worried smile towards her, his hands dropped the items down onto the bed as his arms wrapped securely around her.

 

“It’s okay, mom… I’ll make sure to call and write to you and dad. And besides, you both will see me on television when I enter Contests around the region… It won’t be too bad…” He whispered.

 

May quietly stroked Damien hair and nuzzled her face against his head. “I know… I’ll just miss having five children around the house is all…”

 

A knock sounded in the room and they both saw Drew at the doorway.

 

“How’s my boy doing?” He asked as he approached the two.

 

“He says he’s got everything under control,” May replied, giving her husband a loving kiss on his cheek.

 

“You’re going to do great, Damien. You’re our son, and whatever you do, I’ll _always_ be proud of you.” Drew’s voice was warm and full of love. Damien noticed slight tear stains on his face and chuckled inwardly. He knew his father was the sentimental sort, and he appreciated that both his parents care a lot for him - especially since he’s going on off on his first journey ever.

 

“Thanks, dad… And mom too… I couldn’t have asked for better parents, you two are awesome. I’ll promise to write to you, and call if I’m staying at the Pokemon Center.” Damien said, his voice hoarse as he tried to hold back the bittersweet tears.

 

“If you ever need tips with Pokemon Contests, you can-” Drew was cut off by Damien’s small laugh.

 

“I know, dad. I’ll call you guys if I ever need help with Pokemon Contests. But don’t worry, I should have everything down pact. You both _did_ teach me everything there is to know about being a Coordinator after all.” Damien smiled.

 

Drew sniffled, wiping a new set of tears that escaped his eyes. “You truly _are_ my son.”

 

“D-dad…” Damien flushed nervously.

 

 

“Okay, okay. C’mon Drew, Damien still needs to finish packing. And we need to prepare the _thing_ , remember?” May nudged her husband, winking her eye with a sly smile. Drew took notice of his wife’s suspicious behaviour and nodded.

 

“Right! Okay yeah, we’ll leave you to finish things up. We’ll come back in… An hour?” He looked over to May, who nodded. Drew then proceeded to face his son again. “An hour.”

 

Damien rose his brow quizzically as he observed his parent’s body language. “What are you two scheming?”

 

“Never mind you! We’ll be back okay! Love you!” May butted. She placed a loving kiss on Damien’s cheek before she and Drew left his room, closing the door behind them.

 

The boy shook his head. “I will _never_ understand their antics.”

 

But now that he was alone, he focused his attention on the smaller details of what he may need on his trip. He checked his map and knew that travelling from Petalburg City to Littleroot was going to be quite a while. Especially since he doesn’t have a Pokemon on him to protect him from the wild Pokemon that lived in Routes 102 and 101. He contemplated on just booking it if he _did_ encounter a wild Pokemon. But he slapped that idea down since he knew he couldn’t exactly outrun them forever. Especially since the wild Pokemon were extremely agitated and feral. It was dangerous for anyone _with_ a Pokemon too. He wondered if he could borrow one of his parent’s Pokemon to help protect him until he got his starter. Damien made a mental note to ask his parents about it later.

 

After a few more minutes of packing, he nodded with approval on all the items he packed inside of his bag. He checked the time and realized his parents were going to come back, probably to check up on him again.

 

As if on cue, several knocks from the door got Damien to open the door. He was immediately faced-to-face with his parents, who were beaming up at him.

 

“Uh, why are you two smiling at me like that?” He cocked his head to the side, scrunching his face as he was slightly creeped out by his parents right now.

 

“Nothing, nothing! Are you finished packing?” May asked.

 

Damien, still skeptical about his parent's actions, nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty much ready to set out to Littleroot.”

 

“Alright. Well, we just have one more thing we wanted to give you before you leave,” said Drew. “It’s in the dining room.”

 

“Alright…” Damien hoisted his bag and slipped his arm through the straps, following his parents out his room and into their dining room. He was expecting some small little thing, but when he entered the dining room, it was nothing what he had imagined it to be.

 

The entire dining room was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a cake with the words “Good Luck, Damien!”. All his siblings and grandparents were in the room. Damien couldn’t help but tear up as he took in the generous sight before him.

 

“You guys planned a going away party for me…?” He asked, looking around at all the decorations.

 

“You deserve it, Damien. You have been nothing but helpful around the house. You never asked for a lot of things, always taking care of your siblings whenever we’re busy. We’re so proud of you, Damien.” Drew spoke up, slinging his arm around his son.

 

Damien wrapped his arms around his father, his head tucked under Drew’s chin as he muttered several “thank you”’s.

 

“Eat some cake before you go though, okay?” Norman, his grandfather, ushered. Damien glanced at the table and saw that the cake was decorated with green and blue spirals, with fondant leaves and vines climbing up the sides of the cake. He figured his mother made the cake since the bakery was below them.

 

“Yeah, I think I can spare time for a slice of cake.” He laughed.

 

**~oOo~**

 

The party ended quite quickly with Damien gobbling up two slices of cake. He had said his final farewells to his family, gave each of them hugs and kisses, and left the house. He had made sure he asked his parents to borrow one of their Pokemon to his trip over to Littleroot Town. His father passed Damien his Flygon in case he encounters a couple rogue Pokemon out in the wild.

 

He gripped a picture of his family, the one that was taken during his good-bye party, and smiled. His eyes analyzed each and everyone of their facial expressions. Damien was going to miss them all during his travels around Hoenn. He just hopes he’ll make them all proud when they see him in Contests matches on the television.

 

“Ahh, this is no time to start getting homesick, Damien. You literally just left the house an hour ago. C’mon, get a grip!” He said to himself.

 

Getting through Route 102 took approximately half a day, but he was glad he made it to Oldale Town before it went completely dark. He wasn’t a big fan of sleeping outdoors, especially in an area where wild Pokemon could attack at random. He quickly signed up for a vacant room at the Pokemon Center, though he ended up having to share the room with three other travellers, which honestly wasn’t such a big deal to him. Damien settled his things on the bed, greeted two out of three of the travellers in the room, and took off to the cafeteria for some dinner.

 

Damien set Flygon out, letting him fly around and play outside while he went to fetch them some grub. He figured Flygon must have been hungry since they _had_ encountered a few wild Pokemon - but none of them were glitched; a word he usually calls the Pokemon that’s gone rogue.

 

The sky had gone purple with hues of orange and red blazing behind the clouds. Stars could already be seen from the other side where it was completely dark. Damien watched the clouds breeze through. He set out a bowl of Pokemon food for Flygon, who came rushing towards him happily.

 

“Fly! Flygon! Fly fly!”

 

“Ha ha, no problem, Flygon. Just two more days until we can get home.” Damien mused. He figured after getting his starter from Littleroot Town, he’d head back to Petalburg and return Flygon to his father. His face began to downcast as he remembered his family. Damien scavenged the picture out of his pockets and stared blankly at it. His thumb gently wiped away the imaginary dirt and lint on the picture.

 

“Ah… Maybe I should have waited for my next birthday to go travelling…” He muttered under his breath. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he put the picture back into his pocket, patting it to ensure that it remained there safely. He turned towards his now cold dinner and ate. Damien winced, his face scrunched when he tasted the cold mashed potatoes. He stuck his tongue out, shaking his head in the process. He probably should have eaten his food first before running his mind with thoughts about his family.

 

Minutes pass and Damien was just about finished his dinner. He grabbed a few vitamins out of the plastic container, popping the lid back on before putting it back in his pants pocket. Damien watched as Flygon flew in the sky, happy that he was able to stretch his wings out, even if it was just for a little bit.

 

“Flygon!” Damien shouted. “It’s time to eat your vitamins!”

 

The Pokemon chirped with glee and swooped down towards Damien, making a loud ‘thump’ as he landed.

 

“Here you go, buddy.” Damien held his hand out, the vitamins laid in his palms. Flygon widen his mouth with a glee, waiting for Damien to feed him. With one swift move, Damien placed the vitamins in Flygon’s mouth, patting the Pokemon’s neck as an indication that the deed was done. Flygon abruptly shuts his mouth and began to chew, swallowing the vitamins as if they were nothing but air.

 

“We have a big day ahead of us. We need to wake up at the crack of dawn so we can get through Route 101 before midday too.” Damien said, petting Flygon gingerly as the Pokemon wagged his tail.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Soon morning arose and Damien was off to Route 101, he was exceptionally pleased that he had covered much more grounds compared to yesterday on Route 102, though then again, it may have been because he was off celebrating with his family; not that he minded. But it was nice to be one step closer to picking his starter Pokemon, return home, and start his travels around Hoenn, collecting all the Contest Ribbons in the region and entering in the Grand Festival. His heart started to race at the thought of himself standing on the Grand Festival stage, looking out into the audience and cameras.

 

“I can’t wait!” He cried to himself.

 

The other end of Route 101 was just up ahead, Damien could already see little small signs and posts indicating that Littleroot was just beyond the trees. He tilted his head up, the morning sun stood heavenly in the skies as the clouds drifted along. Damien checked the time on his PokeNav and was surprised at just how early it was. It was only 10:20 in the morning, he wondered if the Pokemon Lab was opened.

 

“Nah, it probably should be opened by now.”

 

With more walking, he was finally out of the thick trees that surrounded Route 101 and was finally in Littleroot Town. He spotted the lab off in the distance and ventured over there, leaves and gravel crunched beneath his feet as he felt his excitement skyrocket out of him.

 

Damien peered into the lab and saw that there were a few assistants running about inside. Relieved that the lab was opened, he entered the lab and greeted the workers in there uneasily. He was never good with meeting new people, so it was a bit unsettling for Damien to stroll inside the lab while the lab assistants and workers eyed him.

 

“Hey there, kiddo!”

 

Damien turned around, startled by the sudden voice near him. He saw a rather large man, his beard was unkempt and he seemed to have random papers stuck on the bottom of his sandals.

 

“Uh, hello. My name’s Damien and uh, I’m here to pick my starter…?”

 

The man snapped his finger, his mouth made an oval shape. “You’re Damien right? Damien Belrose? Yeah, yeah! Your mother called a few days ago saying how you’ll be coming here to pick your starter! Yeah, come with me and we’ll introduce you to the two starters.”

 

“You’re Professor Birch…?” Damien was surprised that this man in front of him was the Professor. He didn’t seem to care about his appearance as he was wearing his lab coat with lots of grass stains all over. And… Was that mustard on his shirt?

 

“Yup, I sure am - anyways. Let’s get going shall we?” He offered. Damien nodded slowly.

 

They entered a fairly decent sized room, a wooden table placed in the center with bookshelves behind it. On top of the table were the Pokemon themselves: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

 

“Here we are! Which one are you going to pick as your starter, Damien?” Professor Birch asked.

 

Damien watched as the curious starters stared at him. He mused as how cute they all were, giggling when Treecko playfully smacked Torchic after the fire type tried to peck the grass type’s tail, believing it to be his food.

 

“I think…” His eyes landed on Mudkip, and for some strange reason, he felt a sudden spark. “I think I’ll pick Mudkip.” He finished.

 

“Good choice,” Professor Birch laughed. He soon handed Damien his own Pokedex and Mudkip’s pokeball.

 

“Thanks.” Damien took the items into his hand and quickly put the Pokedex in his bag. He turned back towards Mudkip, who had tilted his head with a funny looking smile. Damien couldn’t help but grin. Setting his bag down, he picked Mudkip up with his hands.

 

 

“Hey there. My name’s Damien and I’m going to be your trainer from now on!” He stated.

 

“Mud! Mudkip! Kip!” Mudkip wagged his tail happily.


	3. Chloe's First Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chloe sets off on her very first Pokemon journey with her brother, Damien.
> 
> [Read More About Chloe Belrose Here](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com/post/138268231207/chloe-elizabeth-belrose) || [Pokemon Nova Reset Tumblr](http://pkmnnovareset.tumblr.com)

**Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Chloe's First Journey**

** **

**~oOo~**

Chloe sat in her room, her bag still unpacked as she gazed out the window. She had already turned seventeen and wanted to go travelling, to explore the wonders of the Pokemon world, despite the obvious secrets and darkness that were hidden within the wild. She sighed and headed over to the low shelf, peering inside the boxes that sat peacefully in their cubicle.

 

“Which pocket altar should I bring…” She whispered to herself. Chloe immediately shook her head, gazing at the corner of her room with her brows furrowed. “No… Rather that, I should be wondering which tarot cards I should bring…”

 

“I still don’t understand why you want to travel with me to Sinnoh.”

 

Chloe looked up and saw her brother leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed as he looked quizzically at his sister. The girl in question shrugged and returned her attention back to her tarot cards.

 

“Because it seems like it’ll be fun - plus, wouldn’t it be better to have siblings travelling together to save money or something?” She laughed.

 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s how it works?” Damien replied. “Also, what are you looking for?”

 

“My tarot cards.”

 

“Chloe,” Damien paused. “You have a mountain full of tarot cards.”

 

The girl waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m looking for the-- there we go!”

 

Damien stepped closer, peering over his sister’s shoulder.

 

“Grass Type Tarot deck?” He read.

 

“Yup. Since I’ll be picking out a starter, might as well bring the Grass, Fire, and Water Type decks with me right? Oh! I should probably grab the Dragon Type Oracle deck too.” Chloe slid the box back into its cozy hole and went to find the oracle deck.

 

“Are you _sure_ you have enough room in your bag for your tarot and oracle cards?” Damien asked.

 

“Of course! Don’t be such a worry-wart, Damien.” Chloe assured him. She smiled when she found the Dragon Type Oracle deck and gathered it together with the other three decks.

 

“Well, back to my question,” Damien started. “Wouldn’t you rather go travel around Hoenn first? Since we _are_ Hoenn citizens after all.”

 

“What does being a Hoenn citizen have to do with it? Besides, Sinnoh is where they first started doing the Pokemon Stylist stuff, so why not head on over there to the original place to start my Pokemon Stylist career right?” Chloe answered.

 

 

Damien simply rolled his eyes. “Well, is there anything you need help with?”

 

Chloe hummed, walking to her closet as she pondered his question. “No, I don’t think so. Thanks though.”

 

“Alright, well… I’ll be down in the bakery helping mom out. Make sure you get everything you need packed into your bag. We’ll be leaving to Littleroot Town tomorrow morning.” He said.

 

“Will do, bro-bro.” Chloe gave him a casual thumbs up. Damien chuckled before leaving Chloe’s room.

 

She returned to packing up her things, folding her clothes and tossing them into her bag. She went back to her shelf and decided to just create a new travel-sized witch kit. Chloe grabbed a few candles, crystals, and herbs and stuffed them into a small tin. She nodded with approval before tossing it in the front pocket.

 

“Now… To figure out which starter I’ll pick…”

 

**~oOo~**

 

The next morning, Chloe had everything she needed for her trip to Sinnoh. Her entire family had previously celebrated her farewell party yesterday, which was pretty touching. She bid a final farewell to her family, hugging her youngest sister Miranda one last time. Both Damien and Chloe left their home and ventured off to Littleroot Town to meet with Professor Birch. The trip past Route 102 was significantly shorter compared to Damien’s trip three years ago, though it may have been because they left early in the morning.

 

Both of them reached Oldale Town by early evening, figuring that it was a good time to rest up before leaving again the next day.

 

“Give me your stuff, I’ll check us in.” Said Damien as he reached his hand out towards his sister. Chloe slipped the bag strap off her shoulders and handed them off to her brother, muttering a simple thanks before he nodded and walked off to Nurse Joy. Chloe decided to wander around, her mind had been muddied by thoughts of confusion, specifically regarding her starter of choice. She has yet made a decision between Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Her Pokemon dream team should at least consist of four of the elements, and picking one of those starters will set the mood for how the rest of her team will go. Not to mention the personality of the Pokemon.

 

“Maybe I should ask my cards…” She pondered. She headed back inside to grab one of her cards to help her with her decision. Chloe knows that she can’t always rely on the cards to make the choices for her, but when it comes to something as important as setting the tone and feel for her future Pokemon team, she feels as though it’s okay to break her rule sometimes.

 

The room was decent in size, it was able to house four other guests who were also staying in that room. Chloe didn’t mind of course. Living with four other people at home had made her used to sharing a room or two.

 

“Hey, you finished looking around?” Damien asked as he was unpacking some of his things.

 

Chloe shook her head, reaching up on the top bunk and blindly searching for her decks. “No, I just came back because I forgot something.”

 

“Your cards you mean?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wait… You’re not going to give me a reading again, are you?” Damien asked, perplexed. He began to lean back, eyes wide with worry as he watched his sister.

 

“Pfth, why? You want me to give you a reading? I can do that you know,” she laughed.

 

Damien groaned inwardly. “I _know_ you do that. You _always_ give me a reading - a _love reading_ might I add…”

 

“Nah, this is going to be some serious shit, so I don’t think I’ll be giving you a reading,” Chloe replied. She pulled out her Dragon Type Oracle deck and smiled. Her head slightly turned towards Damien. “Not _yet_ anyways, ha ha.”

 

“Ugh…” Was all that came out of Damien’s mouth.

 

“I’ll see ya in a bit. Gotta go do some self-reading.” And with that, Chloe bolted out the doors and back outside. She looked around at the lush greenery, watching as trainers from all over rest and train with their own Pokemon. With a bit more searching, Chloe found a quiet place under a tree.

 

“There we go,” she said to herself. Chloe settled herself down, crossing her legs as she took her oracle cards out of their little pouch. She spent a few minutes shuffling the deck, feeling its energy pour into her body. Her eyes were shut as she listened to the sounds of the cards being shuffled, and to everything that went on around her. After she felt that it was enough, she laid the deck back down on the grass, coming up with her question to ask the deck in order to give her some insight.

 

“How will I know which starter will be fit for my team?” She asked quietly. And once again, she picked the deck back up and shuffled it ten times. Once she’s done, she placed the deck on the grass. Her hand hovered over the top card as she felt her heart race a little, nervous about what the card may be.

 

 

She read the card, eyed the illustration, and took a few more minutes contemplating its meaning.

 

“Well… This is helpful…” Her voice deflated as she looked over the card one last time before putting it back in the deck and shuffling it.

 

**~oOo~**

 

It was the next morning and the Belrose siblings were off towards Route 101, hoping to get to Littleroot sooner. Their ferry to Sinnoh was scheduled to leave the day after tomorrow. Damien figured it would be better that once Chloe picked her starter, they could quickly head back to Petalburg City and rest before leaving to Route 104.

 

“Have the cards told you what starter you should pick?” Damien asked.

 

“Nah, they just told me to do whatever feels right.” She answered.

 

“Cool.”

 

The silence between the siblings was not uncommon. It’s usually like this whenever the two of them are together, spending time with each other and whatnot. Though for their silence to continue longer was unlike them, however, it may just be Chloe being preoccupied with the card she had drew yesterday evening.

 

Route 101 had the shortest distance compared to Route 102, from what Chloe understood. Littleroot Town was literally in plain sight in front of them. She couldn’t help but laugh at how Damien thought they should have left Oldale Town even earlier. He was always a stickler for being on time and sticking to the schedule.

 

“Look, we’re already here in Littleroot Town. I don’t know _why_ you keep insisting that we should have left at like, five in the morning. That’s ridiculous - _you’re_ ridiculous.” Chloe chided.

 

“I only suggested that because if we got here even earlier - or you know, when the lab opens, then we can quickly get back home without having to make any stops. That’d give us two days rests before we leave for Sinnoh.” Damien explained himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re such a pain.” Chloe replied playfully. She spotted the lab and an idea immediately jumped in her mind. She took a deep breath and started to sprint towards the lab, holding her messenger bag in her arms so that her bag doesn’t end up getting in her way.

 

“W-wha!? Chloe!” Damien shouted. Chloe laughed whimsically as she continued to hear her brother’s frantic yelling in the background.

 

“It’s a race, ya big dumb dumb!”

 

“CHLOE!” Damien continued to cry out, but despite the annoyance in his voice, a smirk was plastered on his face as he began to ran. The two of them dashed through Littleroot Town, dodging the peaceful residences there. Chloe was trying to move her legs even faster, but she felt the burn in her muscle. Damien was already beside her as if it wasn’t a big deal. She cursed his height and long legs. But with one more push, she was the first to reach the Pokemon lab, despite it being an extremely close tie.

 

“I… Ha… Won… Ha… Ohhh my lungs….” Chloe breathed. She leaned against the building, dropping her bag on the ground as she tried to muster up strength to stand up right. Damien, who was turning to his thighs for support, panted, trying to regain his breath.

 

“That… Was… Fun… But I am never doing that again.” Damien stated.

 

“Yeah… I… Figured… Ahhh that was refreshing…” Chloe replied.

 

“We should probably… Go in…” Damien suggested, his hand gestured to the door as the other remained on his thigh for leverage.

 

Chloe nodded, picked up her bag and made her way inside the lab. She felt the cool breeze and the smell of metal hit her. She looked around the facility, greeting and smiling at the lab assistants that welcomed her into their lab. Damien showed up right behind her, nudging her gently to keep walking.

 

“The Professor should be meeting us shortly,” said Damien.

 

“Alrighty.” Was all Chloe said before they resumed their silence, heading down a hall and spotting a large open floor with tables and bookshelves all over the place. A few lab assistants were in the open area, their eyes focused on their research and papers. Chloe spots one assistant rationing food for three Pokemon that sat gingerly on the wooden table. She identified the Pokemon as the Hoenn starters.

 

The two of them walked in, some assistants greeting Damien as they remembered him from three years ago. Chloe’s eyes wandered to the starters, watching them chew and eat their food pellets. One in particular caught her eye, and she instinctively put her hand in her pocket, feeling the pentacle necklace she made with her fingers.

 

“Ah! Damien! And this must be Chloe?” A voice boomed behind them. Chloe jumped, turning her head around halfway and saw Professor Birch with a toothy grin.

 

“Hi, Professor Birch. Chloe’s here to pick her starter Pokemon.” Damien responded respectfully. Professor Birch nodded, his attention now on Chloe.

 

“Alright then, let’s introduce you to the Pokemon, shall we?” He said rhetorically. Chloe and Damien scooted away as the Professor walked in between them, heading towards the Pokemon. The assistant who was responsible for feeding them noticed the Professor and scurried on over to the side, clutching his clipboard tightly within his grasp.

 

“Here are your choices,” Professor Birch started. His hand gestured the three Pokemon who were now looking up at them with curious eyes. “Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Take your pick!”

 

Chloe nodded. She took her hand out and held the necklace in front of them. The pentacle symbol dangled and swung like a pendulum as Chloe focused on the energy and aura she got from each starter as the necklace passed them. Professor Birch gave Damien a quizzical look, prompting the other boy to shrug and shook his head.

 

“I think I’ll pick…” Chloe, now holding on the string and separating it, a circular shape held its place. She moved away from Mudkip, whose head was tilted, and placed the necklace around Treecko, his eyes locked and focused on Chloe’s. “Treecko.”

 

Treecko smiled, looking down at the necklace and observing it around his neck. He rose his head up and looked at Chloe, bowing his head slightly as he hopped onto her arm and climbed her shoulder.


End file.
